1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for supporting a workpiece. The invention relates more particularly to an improved vise for supporting a workpiece which is subjected to relatively moderate to light working operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bench top vises are known for gripping and supporting a workpiece during a working operation on the workpiece. These vises generally include a vise body having a pair of gripping jaw members which are forced into engagement with, and sandwich, a workpiece therebetween. Relative motion between the jaw members for gripping or releasing a workpiece is provided by the rotary motion of a lever actuated screw which engages internally threaded segments of the jaw members. A means is provided for mounting the vise body to a table surface or bench top for rigidly securing the vise during a working operation. Typical mounting means comprise bolts, lag screws and clamps.
At times a working operation is facilitated by rotating the vise body and the gripped workpiece in order to present the workpiece at a more convenient attitude. To this end, a means has been provided for rotating the vise about various axes. In addition, a vise is also often required to grip an elongated workpiece such as a pipe. Both the construction of the vise and its mount-to a workbench can interfere with such use. These limitations have been circumvented by off center gripping of the workpiece and mounting of the vise. The jaw actuating screw is generally positioned at a centrally located position beneath the jaws thus necessitating positioning of an elongated workpiece at an off center location between the jaws so as to by-pass the transversely extending screw. The vise body must also be mounted to provide bench overhang for enabling a non-interferring extension of an elongated workpiece.
The working operations to which a vise supported workpiece are subjected include, for example, forming and shaping by pounding, hammering, filing, grinding, shearing, heating, welding, soldering, etc. In order to sustain the various working operations, some of which impose relatively large and severe impact forces on the vise, the bench top vise is ruggedly constructed, it is formed of solid metal, it has considerable weight and is relatively costly. Although the aforementioned vise provides satisfactory gripping of workpieces at a workbench, their size, weight and configuration do not lend to ready portability of the vise and such a vise is considered to be stationary and not convenient to movement from work place to work place.
In providing a vise suitable for relatively moderate to light working operations and hobby activities and which can be used free standing or can be readily mounted and demounted, the aforementioned vise arrangement has been scaled down in size. While portability is imparted to the latter type of vise, nonetheless this form of vise is fabricated of metal, is still relatively heavy and costly, has a substantially limited jaw opening and does not provide a desired angularity control between the vise jaws, a feature which is often desirable in various working applications.